This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Resource receives new graduate students, post-doctoral appointees, CTSA fellows, and visiting scientists each year who need training on one or more of the various instruments in the Resource. The staff on a regular basis conducts training on time-of-flight, ion trap, and FTMS instruments as well as hybrid instruments, liquid chromatographs, and various ionization techniques. The wide variety of instrumentation at the Resource is particularly valuable to our graduate students and post-doctoral appointees who have an opportunity to learn the operation of instruments on which they have no prior experience. In addition, training in the use of computer software associated with the various instruments is also provided. Finally, we provide assistance with biological interpretation of mass spectrometry results, especially to post-doctoral and CTSA-fellows in training.